LAMIA
by LadyBasilisco220282
Summary: Siete años después de la guerra, con el Señor Tenebroso y Harry Potter muertos. Severus Snape, nuevo jefe del Cuerpo de Aurores aún se pregunta por el paradero del amor de su vida Hermione Granger. Nunca se encontró su cuerpo ni rastros de ella, hasta que una serie de muertes atroces y sin explicación ponen a Snape a seguir la pista de un asesino desconocido. One Shot


**Una vez más… Alfa te amoadoro.**

A pesar de que durante la última batalla Voldemort había sido destruido; Harry también había muerto, horas antes de morir, había dado testimonio de las verdaderas lealtades de Severus Snape; pero las secuelas de la maldición y las heridas recibidas en batalla fueron demasiado para él.

Esa noche, también hubo otra víctima; Hermione Granger. Nunca nadie supo que pasó con ella, al menos la gente de su bando jamás lo supo. Había regresado hasta la Casa de los Gritos a auxiliar a un herido Severus, sin decirle a nadie; cuando un grupo de mortífagos la acorraló. Había logrado que el un elfo doméstico trasladara el cuerpo convaleciente del Director hasta san Mungo; y se preparaba para reintegrarse a la batalla, pero ya no pudo salir nunca más.

Lo que pasó esa noche fue una pesadilla para la leona, quien luego de horas continuas de abusos inimaginables y de todas las torturas habidas y por haber tanto mágicas como muggles, decidió que algunas veces la magia oscura debe combatirse con más oscuridad; sus torturadores la habían abandonado creyéndola muerta, pero no lo estaba, lo peor es que los había reconocido a todos: Los Malfoy padre e hijo, Theo Nott, los Lestrange, Zabini, y alguien que no sabía estaba en las filas del mal: Ronald Wesley. Casi inconsiente hizo una peligrosa invocación llamando a Lamia, la diosa-demonio patrona de los vampiros. Era un conjuro antiguo y complicado, pero con sus últimas fuerzas lo hizo.

Severus… nunca nadie supo cuánto se amaron a espaldas de todo el mundo… él le había enseñado tanto, entre eso la magia oscura y demoníaca que le permitiría salvarse, y en ese último momento antes que apareciera la criatura a la que serviría a cambio de su vida, pensó en él y en cuánto lo amaba.

Lamia hizo acto de presencia, era una criatura hermosa de piel muy blanca, con cuerpo de mujer y cola de serpiente. Sanó sus heridas, y poco a poco sintió su cuerpo cambiar, sus heridas se cerraron pero su rabia siguió intacta en su corazón al igual que su amor por Severus. La criatura se la llevó de ahí. Pasó siete años al servicio del ser que le salvó la vida; pero su deseo de venganza era cada vez mayor; además extrañaba a su ex maestro.

Esa noche le ofreció a Lamia la vida de los hombres que la habían torturado; en respuesta, su ama le dio alas para volar y su consentimiento para volver, esto incluía, si él lo aceptaba, que al regresar podría llevar consigo al hombre que amaba. Esa misma noche, sobre Malfoy Manor se cernió la sombra de la muerte con figura de mujer, la otrora bruja más brillante de su generación cobró las vidas de los hombres Malfoy, extinguiendo su estirpe para siempre. Cuando los aurores llegaron, solamente encontraron a una llorosa y viuda Narcissa Malfoy; en una de las habitaciones superiores estaban los cuerpos de Draco y Lucius.

Habían sido destrozados y desfigurados, mostraban signos de tortura y aparentemente les habían extraído hasta la última gota de sangre. En la declaración de Narcissa se podía leer:

" _Dormíamos, Draco había regresado temprano de visitar a su prometida, y nos habíamos retirado a descansar cuando un grito proveniente de la habitación de nuestro hijo nos despertó. Lucius y yo corrimos varita en mano, él logró entrar en la habitación, yo sólo pude ver un par de ojos amarillos y aterradores, enormes colmillos y una cabellera rizada, en una silueta de mujer con cola de serpiente y un par de inmensas alas negras. En ese momento la puerta se cerró, y por más hechizos y maldiciones que conjuré sobre ella, no se abrió hasta la mañana; solamente pude escuchar impotente los gritos de dolor y de terror de mi esposo e hijo… "_

Noche a noche, aparecía una nueva víctima; cada una en un lugar distinto del país, cada una con señales de tortura distintas, como si el o los asesinos disfrutara en demasía de ver sufrir a sus víctimas.

A Rodolphus Lestrange lo encontraron en un callejón del Londres muggle, le habían arrancado las entrañas una a una, estando vivo.

Al norte de Escocia, en un pequeño pueblo de la costa, Rabastan tenía el cuerpo íntegro pero su piel había sido arrancada convirtiéndolo en una masa asquerosa, al igual que los demás, no habían manchas de sangre, eso una de dos: o algo se la había extraído mientras lo mataban, o había sido asesinado en otro lugar.

En Manchester encontraron a Theodore Nott, había sido incinerado vivo. Por el estado del cuerpo no pudieron determinar que más había pasado con él.

De Italia habían solicitado la colaboración directa del Jefe de Aurores, Severus Snape; ellos no tenían ni idea como tratar con el cuerpo de Blaise Zabini, presentaba múltiples heridas y marcas, desgarros, quemaduras, laceraciones; había sido eviscerado y desollado; pero además sus huesos estaban pulverizados en su totalidad. Igual que en los otros casos, no había huellas, y a excepción de Narcissa Malfoy, nadie había visto nada.

Los aurores estaban despistados, pero uno de ellos de pronto sintió correr el frío por su espalda; los muertos eran los mismos que estaban con él aquella noche, la noche de su venganza; el momento en el que Hermione Granger pagaba por haber preferido al murciélago de la mazmorra por encima de él. El recuerdo de las ignominias cometidas con la chica le hizo revolver el estómago ahora, cuando el paso de los años había enfriado su rabia; se arrepentía sí, pero ya no tenía remedio. Lo primero que se le ocurrió era que Severus se había enterado de los autores de tal infamia y estaba cobrando venganza; pero había algo que no cuadraba; él era el Jefe de Aurores, y andaba tan perdido como todos ellos con respecto a la identidad del asesino. Sí, las vueltas de la vida, ahora era su jefe, sin siquiera pasar por la Academia, el nuevo Ministro de Magia Remus Lupin lo había nombrado. Indudablemente era el mejor para el puesto, su experiencia como espía, sus conocimientos de Artes Oscuras y magia en general, y su capacidad como duelista excepcional lo ponían por encima de cualquier egresado de la Academia.

El escalofrío se incrementó al pensar lo que le haría su jefe si supiera que él formó parte de la escuadra de mortífagos que violó y torturó hasta la muerte a su novia; seguramente no lo perdonaría y el mortífago dentro de Severus saldría otra vez a la luz; no es que ahora fuera precisamente un dulce de calabaza; pero era tolerable. Seguía siendo déspota y amargado, pero ahora hablaba lo indispensable, daba instrucciones y se encerraba en su despacho; y si participaba en alguna misión; lo hacía a solas o cuando mucho acompañado de Nymphadora Lupin, su segunda al mando.

Luego de ordenar su papeleo, recogió sus cosas y salió al exterior, la inquietud que había sentido desde que inició la investigación con la muerte de los Malfoy lo perseguía, del grupo perverso sólo quedaba él con vida.

Al salir en un callejón adyacente al Ministerio, había tomado la decisión de no ir a La Madriguera, no se sentía en valor de ver a su madre a los ojos, ella aún lloraba la desaparición de la que consideraba una hija más; al menos con Harry tenía un sepulcro que visitar; pero de Hermione no había quedado nada; y él como el cobarde que era, prefirió buscar un bar muggle para ahogar sus remordimientos.

El lugar estaba oscuro y lleno de humo, perfecto, pensó el pelirrojo al momento de entrar. Se acomodó en una mesa apartada y pidió una botella de whisky. Una mujer joven y hermosa se acercó a él, extrañamente se parecía demasiado a ella, a Hermione, aunque su vestuario y actitud no encajaban con la Gryffindor, más bien hacían ver que era una practicante del antiguo oficio. Lo saludó y le preguntó si podía hacerle compañía; asintió con la cabeza y la chica se sentó a su lado; unas copas después lo invitó a salir al exterior para "ir a otro lugar", habiendo aceptado, lo arrastró hacia una calle cercana y desierta, donde la hermosa chica se transformó en un extraño ser con alas de dragón y cola de serpiente, de hablar sibilante; un par de ojos negros observaban la escena, totalmente inmóvil, la había reconocido apenas entrar, era ella, su amor; y por alguna extraña razón estaba cazando a estos hombres, decidió que lo mejor era observar, siempre alerta y varita en mano, la suerte de Weasley no le importaba demasiado.

Desde su escondite, Severus escuchó la desgarradora remembranza de la diabólica criatura en la que se había convertido Hermione Granger; la rabia se apoderó de su cuerpo con el recuento de los hechos, desde que la cazaron en el lugar hasta el que había llegado para salvarlo a él. Durante años convivió con los asesinos de su amada, y él, el mejor legilimante de Europa no había sospechado nada; como Jefe de Aurores no se le ocurrió en ningún momento reabrir la investigación, menos sospechar de Weasley. La vio llorar al encarar al pelirrojo y relatar con rabia cada una de las torturas y vejámenes a los que fue sometida y como al final la dejaron ahí considerándola muerta. El asombro llegó cuando relató con pasmosa frialdad, la forma cómo había invocado un demonio con magia oscura y le había ofrecido su alma a cambio de venganza, decidió no intervenir cuando el ritual comenzó al invocar a su protectora y ofrecerle a la séptima y última víctima de su venganza. Pudo ver en primera fila como herida tras herida era sanado para volver a empezar; las uñas arrancadas una a una, la piel sacada por tiras largas hasta dejar la carne al descubierto, mientras el demonio absorbía la sangre que manaba abundantemente de las heridas, la magia de la bruja mantenía a la víctima consiente, mientras sus largas garras abrían el abdomen, y retiraban órgano por órgano hasta que con el corazón aun palpitante entre las manos, el hombre dejó de respirar.

El precio estaba pagado, ella era libre, perdió el aspecto demoníaco y volvió a ser humana, Lamia se había ido, el pacto estaba cumplido. Se giró para mirar al hombre, a pesar de estar oculto, ella lo había percibido desde que llegó al lugar. Con lágrimas en los ojos le habló…

̶ Severus… estás vivo…

El mago que en su vida como mortífago había visto todo, estaba sin palabras. Por un lado, tenía ante él a la mujer que amaba, por otro lado, era la causa de muertes aterradoras, y había entregado su alma a un demonio para vengarse, no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar,

̶ Tú no eres mi Hermione...

̶ Si lo soy Severus, escuchaste mi historia… volví, para vengarme y volví por ti.

̶ Mi Hermione no haría nada de lo que tú hiciste.

Esas palabras rompieron el corazón de ambos, pero una vez más, Severus tuvo que decidir entre lo que mandaba su deber y lo que deseaba su corazón… una vez más tuvo que elegir… y así lo hizo.

̶ Avada Kedavra.

El rayo de luz verde impactó en el pecho de Hermione, quien con los ojos aún abiertos por la sorpresa, se desplomó pesadamente en el suelo. Llorando por la muerte de su amada bajo su propia varita, tomó el cuerpo y se desapareció del lugar; arregló el cadáver y lo depositó en la cripta familiar de los Prince.

Esa misma noche, antes del amanecer, la fina caligrafía de Severus Snape plasmó en un pergamino dirigido al Ministro de Magia todo lo acontecido desde los funestos hechos en la Casa de los Gritos hasta esa misma noche, donde tuvo que decidir quitarle la vida a la mujer que amaba.

En el mismo pergamino establecía su deseo de reposar al lado de la mujer que había regresado de la muerte por él, y a la que se uniría en ese mismo momento. Lo envió con su lechuza, estaba seguro que un par de horas después su casa estaría llena de aurores, y hasta el mismo Ministro de Magia, pero ahora ya todo le daba igual.

La pluma reposó en el tintero y las manos del mago viajaron al vial con la poción que tomó de un solo trago, se tendió en su cama, un par de minutos después, todo dejó de existir para el Príncipe Mestizo.


End file.
